Shiba Inu
The Shiba Inu is a breed of dog available in Nintendogs and its 3DS sequel. It is the Japanese-only mascot of Nintendogs, in place of Labrador Retriever, and Nintendogs + Cats, in place of Golden Retriever. Description and Temperament DS:'' "A breed originating in Ancient Japan, its small, muscular body and curly tail are its best features."'' 3DS (NTSC): "A breed originating in Japan, its small, muscular body and curly tail are its best features." 3DS (PAL): "A breed originating in Japan, it is known for its small muscular body and curly tail." Shiba Inus (so named for their standard red coat) are a unique and beautiful small-sized dog in the spitz family originating from Japan. They can be very high-strung and are incredibly intelligent, though often mistaken for lower intelligence due to an amazingly strong sense of stubborness. Much like a child or human adult, they must earn trust and respect before doing what their owner wishes of them. Food bribes in moderation are recommended. Female shibas tend to be prone to more aggressive behavior, while males are prone to being more entergetic and territorial. They cannot be trusted off-lead a majority of the time and most owners living in houses on ground level must have baby gates installed and special fencing over six feet tall to prevent their dog from escaping, as they are masters of the art. Shibas have been known to climb fences, dig beneath them, sidle between thin bars and to unlock their own crates. While Shibas aren't necessarily the most vocal of dogs in terms of barking, they have a signature vocalization known as the infamous 'Shiba Scream'. This in itself is alarmingly loud, high pitched, and used during situations such as tantrums. It's best to ignore these screams, as they, being very smart, may learn to manipulate you with them. In real life, the Shiba Inu comes in three standard colors and one cosmetic color, as listed: Red, B&T ( black and tan ), Sesame, and Cream. An image exhibiting the four colors together can be found here. Cream Shibas are white/pale in coat color with black or red nose leather and are viewed as faulty in shows, as this color was not naturally occuring but bred for. While they can make excellent pets, they aren't accepted in shows for appearance/form. Generally speaking, red Shiba puppies will have a dark black 'mask' over their muzzle and around their eyes that pale out as they age, and may look a bit dark/brown in color to begin with. Interestingly, many sesame Shiba puppies start out looking very much like a standard red- vibrant red coat with prominent pale markings along the underside, paws, face, etc. As they grow older however their coats may dull or develop heavy black/dark colored peppering that gives them their signature sesame color. Unlocking the Breed *Labrador & Friends: Starter Breed *Dachshund & Friends: 4,000 Trainer Points *Chihuahua & Friends: 30,000 Trainer points *Dalmatian & Friends: By finding the Japanese Print Collar *Best Friends: 45,000 Trainer Points *Toy Poodle & New Friends: 9,800 Owner Points or play 31 days in a row *French Bulldog & New Friends: 9,800 Owner Points or play 31 days in a row *Golden Retriever & New Friends: Starter Breed Nintendogs + Cats In Nintendogs + Cats, the Shiba Inu comes in Red and Black & Tan. If the player chooses "Surprise me!" they may find a tan, tan with a dark stripe, brown, white, white with a dark stripe or grey Shiba Inu. Neighbors Four neighbors own Shiba Inus. They are: *Spot (beige DS/white 3DS), owned by Archie Hubbs *Eclair, owned by Audrey. *Nugget , owned by Erik. 3DS: *Lucky/Piloto, owned by Kenji/Alberto *Spot, owned by Archie Hubbs. Gallery GreyShiba.jpg|Grey(agouti) Shiba WhiteShiba.jpg|White Shiba BlackAndWhiteShiba.jpg|Black And White Shiba TricolourShiba.jpg|Tricolour RedAndBlackShiba2.jpg|Red With A Dark Mask Shiba AgoutiShiba2.jpg|Cream Shiba RedShiba.jpg|Red Shiba TanShiba.jpg|Sesame Shiba HNI 0021.jpg|Agouti/Sesame Shiba 10660241_10201732266748122_7123637801676048702_n.jpg|Okami the Shiba Inu doing Handstand nintendogs 1788.JPG|Lost - a white Shiba Inu nintendogs 623.JPG|Pure white Shiba Inu (Lost) sleeping Gray and white shiba .jpg|A gray and white Shiba Inu (Taken from RC racer) Category:Dog breeds